Striped Dragon
Striped dragons were released on the 22nd of April 2009 alongside Balloon, Daydream, Dorsal, Pink, Sunrise, Sunset and Whiptail dragons. Due to the complex breeding patterns required to obtain them, they are classed as uncommon. They currently have no Breed Specific Action. Official Dragon Description Adult: "Striped dragons come in a dazzling array of colors, complimented by an intricate pattern of stripes. These bright colors and patterns help attract their favorite food, insects. Because their prey is so tiny, striped dragons must spend a large portion of their day eating. The color of the dragon is usually determined by the dragon's mate." Matured Hatchling: "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing and it is now covered in brightly colored stripes." Hatchling: "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It spends its time pouncing on insects." Egg: "This egg has brightly colored markings on it." Sprite Artist *Vicats- All sprites Breeding Results A stripe dragon's colors are determined by its non-stripe parent: *'Black Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Black Marrow, Black, Nebula, Dorsal, Alt Sweetling, Ember, Gray *'Blue Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Bluna, Daydream, Guardian, Ice, Seasonal (Winter), Skywing, Swallowtails, Water *'Red Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Balloon, Holly, Red, Sunstone *'Green Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Bright-breasted Wyvern, Canopy, Frill, Green, Mint, Neotropical, Seasonal (Spring, Summer), Terrae, Vine, Ribbon Dancers *'White Stripes' are made through Stripes X: Albino, Bright Pink, Canopy (originally; now they either can or always do breed green stripes), Deep Sea, Electric, Geode, Gold, Hellfire Wyvern, Horse, Magi, Magma, Moonstone, Nocturne, Pink, Purple, Ribbon Dancers (maybe?), Ridgewings, Seasonal (Autumn), Snow Angel (all varieties), Spitfires, Stone, Sunrise, Sunset, Sunsong Amphiptere, Silver, Sweetling, Thunder, Valentine '09, Water Walker, Whiptail, White, Yulebuck. White stripes are essentially the "default" type of stripe. Any dragon that is not obviously red, green, blue, or black will probably produce a white stripe. It is a little realised fact that all Caveborn stripes are White, the only exception to this rule being the Stripes on TJ's scroll- although it could be argued that those dragons are not technically Caveborn. Unknown results are Stripes X: Coastal Waverunners, Pillow Dragons and Shallow Waters. Notes: *Breeding with a Seasonal dragon can create either a White Striped egg, Blue Striped egg or a Green Striped egg, depending on which type of Seasonal it was bred with. White Striped eggs can result from Autumn Seasonals, Green Stripes from either Spring or Summer Seasonals and Blue Striped eggs from Winter Seasonals. *All Stripe x Stripe matings will produce random Stripe colorings, there is no guarantee that mating Stripe with another Stripe of the same color will produce the parental colorings. Also, breeding Stripes to some other dragon breeds like Spring and Summer Seasonals can result in either a Blue Striped egg or a Green Striped egg. It seems to be random. *Before The Change, breeding a Ribbon Dancer to a stripe would result in a white stripe egg, but now it can or will result in a green stripe egg. Whether the stripe egg will always be green or only half the time remains to be seen. Sprites Category:Dragon Types Category:April 2009 Drop Category:Rare Dragons